intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Crown
Goodreads Discord |previous = Into the Wastes |next = TBD |roleplay = https://discord.gg/cmN3hpK }} Five years ago, the kingdom of Falcon's Reach was nearly swallowed up by the living wasteland around it. Now it sits precariously on the brink of civil war, and it may well devour itself from within. Plot The kingdom of Falcon's Reach was saved from its imminent demise by a group of unlikely heroes, and five years have passed since their victory. Since then, areas of the kingdom affected by the disaster have begun to rebuild. Civilizations once isolated from Falcon's Reach (and, in some cases, each other) now interact as allies and neighbors. The Wastes, the aforementioned wasteland, still inhabits the continent but is no longer a dire threat. Major incidences involving its monstrous inhabitants have been comparatively few and far between. Since the Wastes' defeat, however, a new problem has arisen in this small kingdom. The King's incompetence during the crisis cost him the loyalty and respect of many of his subjects. Tensions have risen high, and now the kingdom is on the brink of a civil war. In due time, no noble, thief, knight, mercenary, or merchant in Falcon's Reach will be able to hide from the coming revolt. I suggest you prepare yourself and ally with those you still feel you can trust, because you won't last long on your own. Story Day One Glassvale, Lynne: An explosion by renegade Grail-El military personnel rocks the Fair Maid train, shutting down the Central line that cuts across the four provinces. Wood's Men force people, particularly nobles, from Lynne's train stations and holds them hostage in an abandoned theater. The United People's Army launches a massive attack on the city, with that same group that caused the explosion working alongside them. Wood's hideout is targeted, which ends up freeing the hostages. Soldiers from Falcon's Reach, with assistance from Grail-El, arrive by airship. Hydris, Fairhaven: Soldiers of Falcon's Reach are killed during regular patrols in two separate incidences—one of the victims, a captain—presumably by Grail-born mercenaries. A protest against foreigners in front of the Grail embassy gets out of hand, resulting in at least one civilian death by one of the Rojyan ambassador's guards. The Grail are forced to take action and work to disperse the crowd. A criminal called the Doctor throws smoke bombs into the fray, causing chaos in the streets. The mounting anger results in another protest later that night. A meeting with the Rojyan ambassador, the Grail ambassador, the king and his advisers is held in the castle. The king, in response to the chaos, initiates a heavy restriction on travel. He also sends the secret police to deal with the rebels in Glassvale, along with one of the Rojyan ambassador's guards for her involvement in the riots. Afterwards, a strange man breaks into the Grail embassy, holding the ambassador at knifepoint and forcing her to sign an unknown document. Agnorak, Grail-El: An unknown party detonates multiple explosive charges along the route of a convoy bringing supplies into the city. The convoy is destroyed, along with its cargo—six months worth of food. The military mobilize in response to the bombing. Day Two Mirfield, Lynne: The town's part of the border is attacked by Wood's Men and the Doctor, leaving a temporary opening. Ravka, Rojya: Parliament has turned against the royal family, sanctioning the Czarina's supporters, including Nochnyye and Vallakian immigrants, in Rojya's cities. A squad of defected soldiers break in the castle, and the Czarina is assassinated. Her guards somehow manage to escape. Day Three Snowview, Fairhaven: The Doctor strikes again, leaving the city in a misty cloud of ruins, while the renegade Grail military personnel assists with explosions. The United People's Army sets up camp at an old mill. Wood's Men takes refuge with them. Renegade Grail-El military personnel blow up the train bridge leading into Snowview, killing a large number of government soldiers. Hydris, Fairhaven: The Grail ambassador strikes a deal with the king: supplies in exchange for gold. The shipments will arrive in five days through several airships. Day Four Snowview, Fairhaven: The entirety of Wood's Men and the United People's Army converge in the city. They take their troops out for training and supplies at various times of the day. Loyalists called the Black Hallows attempt to drive the rebels back but are defeated, narrowly managing to escape. The renegades plant a bomb on a nearby dam. Hydris, Fairhaven: Tensions rise between the king and the Grail ambassador after the latter reads the following order from the council: All Reacher colonies in the Wastes that show unrest will be seized five days from now, at midnight, unless they no longer cause a threat to the stability of Grail colonies. Day Five Snowview, Fairhaven: The United People's Army begin their journey to Hydris to defeat the king. Wood's Men decides to join the supply run to Braile instead. The United People's Army encounters the king's knights and engages in battle. The bomb planted at the dam detonates, sending a torrent of water across the countryside. Sunrest, Fairhaven: The Czarina's guards crash on the outskirts of town, before they are found by the supply group. Acta Veritas comes to the supply group's aid, while desiring to bring them to a secret hideout. Nearby, the renegade Grail-El military personnel have issued a broadcast toward Hydris, under the guise of the United People's Army, demanding "the immediate abdication of the king, and that he and all members of the nobility to present themselves so they can be judged for their crimes against the people of Falcon's Reach." Hydris, Fairhaven: Riots near the embassies continue. Windows shatter as a result of the bomb. Day Six Snowview, Fairhaven: The United People's Army travel south to join the supply group. Braile-Fairhaven Border: Acta Veritas and the supply group arrive at an underground network full of rebels. However, the Syndicate and the National Revolutionary Front are doubtful of their motives. They are held prisoner for a couple hours, before they are finally released and allowed to attend an important meeting Day Seven Braile-Fairhaven Border: The rest of the United People's Army arrives from Snowview. All rebel forces converge at the hideout, hoping to combine into a single entity after so many months of planning. Characters ; Major *King Walkelin *Chase Frost *Evelyn Luciole *Griffin Parrish *Dimitry Popov *Tula Nikos *Erick Bailee *Ryouki Sato *Usami Sato *Tsukiko Sato *Taiyo Sato *Silas Reid *Alice Beckett *Lucas Oswald *Hiram Wood *Kristen Mernoth *Leif Regnar *Illyushin Mosin *Matthew Barton *Danor Arkaitz *Celeana Moonlight *Asbel Sutherlin *Boraci *Tabaraamon ; Minor *Jessica Stuart *Alina Andreyevich *Ryan Petrushkov *Viktor Starkov *Alonso Fonte *Agnes Fonte *Gideon Fonte *Jae-Hyun Frost *Elizabeth Cross *Micah Cantel *Elliot Roland *Anton Lutece *Aveline Rochester *Ryuu Ohka *Graves *Ringo *Jack *Cima *Olivia *Katherine *Vadim Suvorov *Ugo Vasco *Marwin Vasco *Embla Novinha *Jayzen Novinha *James Thorne Trivia *The silhouettes in the banner represent the two main antagonists, the monarchy and the rebels. Or rather, the extremist ideas behind them.